1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to recording technology, and more particularly to a voice recording equipment and method.
2. Description of Related Art
When using voice recording equipment, if the surrounding environment of the voice recording equipment is silent, high definition audio can be created, even when the speaker is speaking in a low voice. However, if the surrounding environment of the voice recording equipment is noisy, the speaker must speak loudly when creating high definition audio. Therefore, the speaker needs to regulate his/her voice level according to the surrounding environment of the voice recording equipment during the voice recording session.
However, during the voice recording session, the speaker may not realize that they need to raise his/her voice level when they are in a noisy environment.